


How to Move from Hoenn to Alola: Archie Edition

by dorulean



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Corn - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, On the Run, Rare Pairings, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorulean/pseuds/dorulean
Summary: Archie wakes up in some guy’s house after outrunning the International Police
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Change Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> My second try at writing Archie x Kukui. I really don’t have an update schedule or anything, but I’ll update when I can. I mostly just wanted to get this out of my head.

**“MATT!”** Archie screamed as he woke up from what felt like the deepest sleep of his life. He looked around in a panic, searching for the man he had named. But he didn’t see him. But Archie _did_ see someone. The man he saw had an athletic body, moderate brown skin, a little beard on his chin, and a neat bun in the back of his head. Oh, and he was shirtless.

“Good morning!” the man said.

But Archie didn’t hear a single syllable that came out of the man’s mouth. “Damn, yer sexy.”

The man’s lips curled into a nervous smile. “Uh-...thank you.”

Archie realized he was laying on a couch. And still wearing his blue flower button-up, white shorts, and solid blue bandana tied around his forehead. “How in the world did I get here?”

“I found you on the beach.” the man said. “You were unconscious.”

“So ya brought me into yer house?”

The man chuckled. “You’re not the first person I’ve found washed up on the beach.”

Archie sat up. “Do I look familiar to ya at all?”

The man stroked his small beard, thinking intensely. “I don’t think so...maybe we’ve met in Heahea, yeah?”

“Heahea?” Archie repeated. “The hell’s that?”

“You know, on Akala?”

Archie stared blankly at the man. “A...kala?”

And the man stared blankly back at Archie. “...You’re not from Alola, are you?”

**“ALOLA?!”** Archie jumped up from the couch. “You mean to tell me I’m in Alola?!”

The man chuckled to himself. “I’m guessing this is not where you intended to end up, yeah?”

The last thing Archie remembered was being chased on a boat by some guy in a trenchcoat. Matt was with him too. He didn’t remember seeing Shelly, but she was _supposed_ to be there.

It was all coming back to him.

The three of them had fled Hoenn, violating the travel restriction placed on them after nearly flooding the entire world. Somehow, the International Police caught wind of their exit and followed them. While Archie was trying to get away from his trenchcoat clad pursuer, he flipped over the guard rails of the boat. He didn’t remember if it was intentional or not, but in a way, it _did_ work. He just didn’t expect to wake up in Alola on some guy’s couch.

“Um...hello?” the man with the bun said, pulling Archie from his thoughts. “Are you okay? You blanked out on me.”

“Er-...yeah…” Archie hesitated. “Now that I think of it, I _was_ tryin’ to get to Alola.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Where are you trying to get to?”

_Fuck, an interrogation._ “It’s...somewhere ya probably never heard of.”

The man chuckled. “In case you didn’t know, I’m the professor of this region. I know Alola forwards, backwards, and inside out.

_Fuuuuuck, I’m dealin’ with the professor?! Think, Archie, THINK! How can ya weasel yer way outta this?_ “Alright, ya got me.” Archie said with a laugh. “The real reason I came to Alola was to start my life over again.”

The professor’s eyebrow elevated even higher. “Start over, you say?”

Archie slowly nodded, watching closely to see if the professor was buying whatever cheap story he was selling. “I went through a…” Archie fished around in his head for a story. He thought back to the last movie he watched: Broken Luvdisc. “...bad breakup!”

The professor’s chipper tone grew somber. “Oh…” 

_He’s buying it!_ “Yeah. It was so bad that I, uh...started rethinkin’ my entire life!”

The professor’s lips curved into a frown. “I see…”

“I just wanted somethin’ new, y’know? I may be 35 years old, but it’s never too late to get a fresh start, right?”

The professor shrugged. “I guess not…”

Archie noticed a gloomy aura overtake the professor. _Maybe my story was a little too good,_ he thought.

“Do you have any plans?” the professor asked.

“Like...for the Alola?” Archie clarified.

The professor nodded. “Yeah. Do you have a place to stay? Income? Food to eat?”

“Uh…not necessarily.” Archie admitted.

“Then you can stay here.”

A breeze of astonishment blew over Archie. “Hold up. Are you workin’ with... _them?”_

The professor wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I don’t know who or what you’re talking about, but as the Pokemon professor of this region, I feel like it’s my duty to help anyone in need.”

_Damn, my story_ **_was_ ** _good._ “Thank you. I very much appreciate it.”

The professor extended his hand out. “Professor Kukui. Welcome to Alola, cousin.”

Archie slowly and loosely gripped Kukui’s hand. “Archie…”--but he caught himself--”BALD! Archi...bald. Archibald.”

A soft smile grew on Kukui’s face. “Pleasure to meet you, Archibald. Since you’re new here, let me give you a tour of Melemele, yeah?”


	2. Disguise Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kukui takes Archie to get a new outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter could be better...but this really is just a fun, practice, self-indulgent fic soooooo...who cares? Enjoy.

Hau’oli reminded Archie of Lilycove  **a lot.** Both cities were by the sea. Both cities were  _ booming  _ with tourists. And both cities had  _ enormous _ shopping centers.

Kukui had been showing Archie around the city, but the former Team Aqua leader had stopped paying attention some time ago. He was too busy worrying about if anyone recognized him, or if he was acting suspicious, or even acting too  _ normal. _ When his eyes met Kukui’s again, he knew good and well that it was too late to tune back in.

“Archibald?” Kukui asked.

“42!” Archie blurted, now somewhat back in the moment.

“Really? That many?”

_ Aww, shit. Now he thinks I was payin’ attention. _ “Uh...yeah!”

“Then I’d be glad to team up with you at the Battle Tree!”

_ Battle...Tree…? _ “Sounds...good!” Archie said with a forced smile.

“Woo!” Kukui sang. “If we’re gonna team up for the Battle Tree, we’re gonna need new outfits, yeah? Let me show you around the mall.”

Before they could depart for the mall, a young boy ran up to Kukui. “Excuse me…” the little boy said, eyes glued to Kukui’s feet. “Mr. Kukui...can I get...a picture with you?”

Kukui knelt down and ruffled the young boy’s hair. “Sure thing, little man!” He turned around to Archie. “Let me take this picture, then we can go, yeah?”

Archie watched as Kukui followed the little boy over to who was presumably his mother. They took a bunch of pictures, posing and making faces. Kukui had a natural charm to him. A natural charm that even made Archie smile.

_ Aw, what the fuck am I doin’? _ Archie thought to himself.  _ Yer here cause yer on the run, not to make friends. _

* * *

Hau’oli Mall looked  _ nothing _ like the tower that was known as Lilycove Department Store. Hau’oli Mall had fountains, exotic food kiosks with free samples, maps with touch screens, and shops with all kinds of rare regional goodies. There was a shop for Sinnohian artifacts, a shop for Johtonian cookies, a shop for Galarian athleisure wear.

“This is it!” Kukui announced. “Did you have any places like this in Hoenn?”

“Actually, we--” Archie practically choked on his own breath. “Did you just say...Hoenn…?”

“Oh, are you not from there?” Kukui said through a nervous chuckle. “It’s just your accent. It sounded very Hoennian to me.”

“Oh…” Archie said, physically feeling the levels of fear in his brain decrease.  _ Crisis averted.  _ “We do. It’s not as fancy as this, but good ol’ Hoenn’s got a lotta stuff.”

“Oh, I’d love to see it. One of these days, I’m gonna travel to Hoenn. Maybe then,  _ you _ can show  _ me  _ around!”

_ This guy really thinks I’m staying here...He is giving me a place to stay though… _ “Yeah...I’d be happy to…”

“Woo!” Kukui sang again. “Now let’s go get those battle clothes, yeah?”

Once again, halting their mission for new attire, a group of teenage girls ran over to Kukui asking for a picture. And of course, Kukui accepted. The girls even invited Archie to be in the pictures, but Archie politely declined. Not because he didn’t wanna be in the picture, but because he was trying to conceal his identity as best as possible. He watched the group’s mini photoshoot in envy.

* * *

Kukui led Archie to a rather bland, but futuristic looking clothing store. The exterior was all black with a silver, rainbow-gloss coated sign that read  _ Gracidea. _ The sign was all the color you were going to get from the store, as the entire interior’s color only ranged from jet black to ice white. The clothes had color at least, but any other semblance of color was nonexistent.

“For a store called Gracidea…” Archie looked around the store, “it’s pretty lifeless in here…”

Kukui hummed humorously. “Believe it or not, this store used to be fun and charming. But after Silph bought it out, the prices skyrocketed. Now it’s just a boring, bougie boutique that panders to rich people. I still like the clothes though.”

“Rich people?” Archie asked with a concerned twang. “You tellin’ me yer rich?”

“Not  _ rich  _ rich.” Kukui laughed. “I do get pretty hefty discounts because of my status though.” Kukui grabbed a pair of black shorts with a slight sheen from a rack. “Hey, how do you like these? Black will make us look tough, yeah?”

Archie examined the rather short shorts intently. “How much are they?”

“They’re on the house.”

_ Shit, now he’s buyin’ me stuff? Maybe I shoulda came up with a lighter lie…  _ “Uh...thanks. I guess they’re nice.”

Kukui’s face lit up. “Good. Now we need tops, shoes, and...maybe hats too? You like hats, yeah?”

_ This guy…  _ “Hats are cool and all, but I prefer bandanas.”

“They have bandanas too!”

_ Can this guy just...stop.  _ “Great...Just great…”

Kukui put together an outfit for himself and Archie. Both of them stood in the dressing room admiring their new looks.

Kukui wore a black hat with a green brim, all black sports shades, an open black button-up, half black and green joggers, and black and green water shoes. 

Archie wore a blue and black bandana, a Sharpedo stringer tank top, tight black cut-off shorts, and black hiking boots with blue laces.

“Woo, we look great!” Kukui chimed. “And I love your Kyogre tattoo! It really brings out the outfit, yeah?”

On Archie’s shoulder was a large, stylized tattoo of the legendary Pokemon of the sea. “It really  _ does _ bring the whole outfit together.” Archie turned, keeping his eyes on the large, dressing room mirror. “I’m really feeling this!”

“Great! Let’s go and check out!”

When Archie heard the price of the outfits, his jaw nearly nearly fell off of his face. 500,000 Poke Dollars. And Kukui pulled the money out like he was buying a bag of chips and a drink.

“You walk around with money like that?!” Archie asked in complete shock.

Kukui hummed a chuckle. “That’s the typical price of an outfit from here. But thanks to the discount, I can get two outfits!” Kukui handed Archie a bag with his outfit in it. “Let’s go get some malasadas, yeah?”

“Mala-who now?”

Kukui laughed at Archie’s attempt to name the Alolan delicacy. “Ohh, you’ll see when we get there.”

* * *

Kukui and Archie walked across town to a small shop with a Slurpuff sign. The outside of the shop smelled like, in Archie’s words, teeth-rottin’ heaven. Kukui ordered a variety case of malasadas, 12 different flavors of the treats in one box. Archie protested against Kukui spending more money, but thanks to another professor's discount, he went ahead and bought them anyway. Afterward, they returned to Kukui’s house and sat on the sunset-lit beach to eat their sweets.

“Sweet...mother of  _ Kyogre!”  _ Archie sang as he chewed the Cherubi-flavored malasada. “This thing is amazing!”

“Woo, I’m happy you like it!” Kukui took a bite of his Blaziken-spice malasada. “I think you’re gonna enjoy Alola just fine, Archibald.”

Archie’s food-filled, moving jaw slowed down. “Yeah...I guess I will…”

“Can I tell you something personal?”

Archie slowly swallowed. “Sure, go for it.”

Kukui laid back in the sand and took a deep breath. “Recently, I went through a pretty nasty divorce. I’ve been quite distant, drowning myself in my work. Today was my first time out and about in almost a month.”

Archie silently groaned.

“When I heard your story, Archibald, I couldn’t just leave you hanging. Part of me feels like maybe it was fate that brought you here, yeah?”

_ Fuuuuuuck, I shoulda eased up on the story! _ “Maybe it is fate.”

Kukui smiled. “Speaking of work, you probably don’t have any money, yeah?”

“Err…” Archie felt his pockets. And didn’t feel his wallet. “Nope, I-” he continued feeling his pockets. Not only was he missing his wallet, he was missing his Poke Balls.  **“MY POKE BALLS! THEY’RE GONE!”**

Kukui laughed. “Nah, they’re in my house. You had three of them, right?”

Archie felt  **relieved.** “Yeah...three…”

“Good.” Kukui continued. “Tomorrow I’m gonna do some research, and I was wondering if you wanted to assist me.”

_ Archie...yer in too deep now… _ “Sounds good!”

“Woo!” Kukui happily chimed. “I haven’t had a research assistant in a few years! We’re gonna have a blast tomorrow!”

Archie had a complicated, emotionally confused smile on his face. “We...sure are.”


	3. Get a Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Kukui go to Kala’e Bay for a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too long or heavy. Just enjoy the boys.

Archie awoke on the same couch, dressed in the same outfit. He had hoped everything was all a weird dream, but clearly it wasn’t. The former Team Aqua leader sat up and looked around the small living room. On the center table, a Poke Ball, an Ultra Ball, and a Dive Ball. His Sharpedo, Crobat, and Whiscash respectively. In one corner of the room, Kukui’s Incineroar slept inside of a cat-sized bed that was obviously from his days as a little Litten. The rest of the living room was what you’d expect from a living room. A TV, shelves, wall decorations. Nothing immediately caught the Hoennian’s eye.

Archie quietly stood up, easing his weight onto the noisy floor, trying his best not to wake the sleeping Incineroar. He tip-toed down a hallway, still mindful of the noisy floor, and was met with 2 cracked doors. One door was the bathroom, and the other door was Kukui’s bedroom. 

Pointless curiosity got the best of Archie, and he peeked into the bedroom. He made sure not to touch the door, but that only gave him a small field of view. He very clearly saw Kukui half-neatly wrapped in a gray blanket, but there was a brown, hairy mass lying beside him. The brown mass moved, and Archie jumped away from the door. He hit his head against the wall and groaned in pain.

That made Kukui wake up. “Hello? Archibald, is that you?”

“Yeah...it’s me…” Archie said, on the floor, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kukui opened his bedroom door, standing in front of Archie in Incineroar-patterned boxer briefs. Behind him was the brown mass, his Lycanroc. “Are you okay? Did you fall?”

“Yeah…” Archie looked over to the bathroom door. “I was goin’ to the bathroom and, uh, fell.”

Kukui extended his hand out to Archie. The former Team Aqua leader grabbed it and was lifted to his feet.

“Damn, yer strong.” Archie admitted with a bit of embarrassment.

“I actually have a very strict diet and workout routine. Oh! We should work out together sometime, yeah?” Before Archie could answer, Kukui jumped to another topic. “How about we make breakfast, yeah? Pancakes?”

_Arceus, I feel like I’m married to this man and it’s only been a day._ “Pancakes sound good.”

* * *

The two men spent the morning making towers of pancakes for themselves and their Pokemon. Archie let his Pokemon out, and they got along with Kukui’s Pokemon very well. By the time they were all done, it was noon.

“Alright, Archibald!” Kukui said as he scarfed down his last pancake. “You should get showered and dress--” Kukui paused. “...You don’t have any clothes, do you?”

Archie shamelessly licked the syrup off of his plate. “I have the clothes from yesterday.”

“But those are our battle clothes! Hey, how about you just wear one of my outfits, yeah?”

Archie raised an eyebrow. “Will they fit? I’m a bit bulkier than you.”

Kukui laughed. “Come with me.”

* * *

Archie stepped out of the bathroom wearing Kukui’s signature lab coat and gray joggers outfit. He kept the blue bandana on though. He needed it to hide the scar on his forehead.

“Don’t you look professional!” Kukui said with a joking tone.

The outfit was comfortable. The joggers were a bit tight on Archie’s quads, but they fit. “I think it’s just the lab coat.”

“It _is_ the lab coat.” Kukui agreed. “Lab coats make _everybody_ look professional.” Kukui pushed his bedroom door open. “Let me finish getting ready, then we can set out for Kala’e Bay.”

“Kala-ka who now?”

“Kala’e Bay.” Kukui said through a laugh. “It’s been deemed one of the most beautiful places in the world, and there are some pretty rare Pokemon there.”

“Well, I’ll be out here...waitin’…”

Kukui flashed Archie a smile, then closed the door.

* * *

As Kukui said, Kala’e Bay was _gorgeous._ The water was so clear, you could see a ton of Pokemon swimming in the water from the surface. Finneon, Chinchou, Frillish, all danced beneath the small, slow waves. Even the air smelled fresh and pure. Archie was mesmerized. It was like being in the watery paradise he always dreamed of.

“This is it.” Kukui announced. “Kala’e Bay.”

“It’s...beautiful…”

“Isn’t it? You should see it at night. The Finneon and Lumineon under the stars is something you **need** to see at least once in your life.”

The Finneon and Lumineon in the sun already stole Archie’s breath. But under the moon? “I need to see it!”

“Woo!” Kukui sang. “We’ll come back here tonight then. Until then,” Kukui pulled a blue ball out of his bag. It didn’t look like a Poke Ball, but there was something _off_ about it.

“What’s that thing?” Archie asked.

“This?” Kukui raised the blue ball. “You’ve never seen an Adrenaline Orb? These little things emit a strange scent that only Pokemon can smell. When they smell it, it sends the Pokemon into a state of panic which causes them to call more Pokemon to help them.”

“Sounds...cruel.”

Kukui shrugged and laughed nervously. “It is a bit _unethical,_ but I give them treats afterward!”

A small blue, dragon Pokemon hopped out of a nearby bush. Archie and Kukui both remained still as the small Pokemon trotted about the bay.

“That’s a Bagon.” Archie whispered.

“Of course you’d know. The Hoenn-native dragon-type Pokemon. Just what I was looking for, too.” Kukui drew his arm back. “Now, I just have to aim…”

Kukui chucked the orb and clonked the Bagon over the head. The little Bagon became enraged almost instantly. The Bagon let out a loud, ear-piercing wail. Then, a large shadow covered Kala’e Bay.

“There she is!” Kukui said.

A large, shiny Salamence descended from the sky to aid the Bagon. And it didn’t look happy. The Bagon ran circles around the Salamence, barking, growling, and stomping. The Salamence had no idea what was going on, but it wasn’t letting its guard down.

“Do ya know how dangerous those things are?!” Archie whispered. “I saw one of those things Dragon Claw someone’s legs off before!”

Kukui was busy attempting to take a picture with his Rotom Dex. “People have been saying that a shiny Salamence has been people away from the bay.” Kukui snapped a few photos. “And I’m gonna see what’s up.” Kukui started walking—yes **walking—** toward that beast of a Pokemon.

“Are you **_insane?!”_ ** Archie cried out in a whisper.

But Kukui, Poke Beans in hand, kept going. The Salamence noticed his presence and quickly got into a fighting stance. Kukui raised his arms.

“I’m not here to fight.” His tone was calm, gentle, and soothing. “You’ve been scaring a lot of people away lately. Is everything okay? Are you hurt?”

The Salamence shot a mean glare at Kukui. But Kukui kept his composure. Relaxed and non-threatening. The Salamence grabbed the Bagon by the neck and turned around, leading Kukui to another part of the bay.

_THAT THING LISTENED?!_ Archie wanted to shout at the top of his lungs. He didn’t know what was going on, and didn’t want to find any other Salamence flying around, so he followed Kukui from a healthy distance.

* * *

Babies. Lots and lots of babies. About a dozen baby Bagon were huddled together in a rock nest.

“I should’ve known!’ Kukui chuckled. “You’re protecting your babies, yeah?”

The Salamence nodded its head.

“Hmm...I understand why you’re scaring people off, and I don't want to disturb your family. I’m just gonna have to close off the bay for a short while, yeah?”

The Salamence nudged Kukui’s hand with its head.

“Oh, the Poke Beans!” Kukui took off his bag and dumped a pile of Poke Beans beside the baby Bagon. “Eat as many as you like, yeah?”

Archie, hiding behind a large rock, watched Kukui. Just like at the mall. _Kukui does it again. How does he possess this kind of energy? And this guy just went through a divorce too? Man…_

Kukui waved goodbye to the Bagon family, then left them to their Poke Beans. Archie tried to act like he wasn’t afraid, but he did a terrible job.

“You can come out now, Archibald.” Kukui laughed.

Archie slithered out from behind the rock. “I wasn’t scared, y’know!”

Kukui playfully rolled his eyes. “Sure, sure. It looks like I’m gonna have to close this beach off for a bit. I was really hoping to get more research done too.”

“Does that mean we can’t come back tonight?!” Archie asked in horror.

Kukui shook his head. “I’m afraid not.” The sad look on Archie’s face gave Kukui another idea though. “How about this. Melemele Sea isn’t as clear as this, but Pokemon still come out at night. Do you wanna try watching there instead?”

Archie’s face was practically glowing. “Yes. I. Would.”

* * *

“Did ya know that the pink areas of Finneon’s body store sunlight?” Archie pointed to a school of the Pokemon swimming through the water. “That’s how they get their natural glow.”

Kukui chuckled. “I did know that. You seem to know a lot about Pokemon living in the sea.”

“I don’t mean to brag, but I have my master’s in marine biology.” Archie contradicted himself with his tone.

“Really?!” Kukui awed. “No way! You must’ve done lots of work in Hoenn!”

_Realize how bad people treat the ocean. Quit my job as a scientist. Start an eco-terrorist organization. Almost flood the world. Get stopped by a 10-year-old. Disband said eco-terrorist organization. Flee the region. Get thrown off a boat. Wake up in some sexy shirtless guy’s house who’s buying you clothes, food, and housing you in a matter of 48 hours._ “Yeah, I did some work.”

“You should think about becoming a professor, Archibald. Or at least a scientist, yeah? Alola could always use more people researching the world and Pokemon.”

_All I ever wanted to do was help Pokemon...Maybe dockin’ in Alola isn’t such a bad idea..._ “Do ya really think I could?”

“Oh, I _know_ you can do it. Plus, you have **thee** Alolan professor as a reference!”

Archie stared blankly across the active, nighttime waters of Melemele. Everything that had happened in the past 2 days had been a lot. And there was something tickling the back of his mind that he couldn’t exactly pinpoint. “I’ll think about it.” he said.


	4. Get Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie seems to be adjusting to Alola.
> 
> Or is he?

“How could you leave us, Archie?”

“Huh?” Archie turned around. His old crewmates Shelly and Matt were standing behind him. “You guys are alive! But--...where are we?”

Matt’s laugh echoed all across the dark room. “You abandoned us, bro. You left us to **die!”**

Archie took a step back. “Wh-whaddya mean?! I washed up in Alola! I didn’t abandon ya two!”

Shelly took a step forward. “Then why haven’t you come lookin’ for us, huh? Why are you sittin’ around playin’ house with some guy you met a  **_week_ ** ago?”

“I…” Archie choked. “I’m workin’ on a way to get outta here and find ya! Honest!”

Matt pulled out a knife. “That won’t do, bro.”

Archie’s back hit an invisible wall. “C’mon, guys. You know I wouldn’t abandon my crew!”

“Then you shoulda thought about that before jumping ship, bro.” Then, Matt drove the knife deep into Archie’s side.

* * *

Archie’s eyes flipped open. He didn’t scream. He didn’t jump. He didn’t even flinch. He turned over to the clock beside the bed he had just started sleeping in. 7:00am it read. The former Team Aqua leader rolled out of the bed, then climbed down a small ladder to get to the living room.

Surprisingly, Incineroar wasn’t sleeping in the living room this morning. Instead, the feline Pokemon chose to sleep with its trainer. So, Archie decided to turn on the TV, keeping the volume low.

And what he saw scared the soul out of him.

“Authorities spent several hours questioning them for the whereabouts of their leader.” the news anchor said. “Unfortunately, they claim they have no idea where he could’ve gone, and haven’t heard from him since he jumped off of the S.S. Anne. Authorities are beginning to think he’s dead.”

Archie cringed when he saw a picture of him shown on screen. It wasn’t a flattering picture either. It made him look... _ evil. _

“In the case you see this man,” the news anchor said. “Stay far away from him. We have no idea how dangerous he could be.”

“Morning, Archibald!” Kukui said from behind.

Archie instantly turned off the TV. “G-g’mornin’!” he attempted to sound as natural as possible.

Kukui shot Archie a look of suspicion. “What were  _ you _ watching?”

_ Lie, lie, LIE! _ “Uh...I just turned on the TV and it was on one o’ those after dark channels.”

A look of embarrassment on Kukui’s face. “Oh...my...bad…”

Archie stared at the professor with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was more shocked about Kukui watching porn in the living room just the night before, or the fact that his lying skills are basically psychic at this point.

“I have a meeting this morning.” Kukui quickly changed the subject. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone, but we should go out for breakfast, yeah?”

“Sure.” Archie said. “But I’m payin’.”

“I already told you, Archibald. I’m cool paying for the food.”

“Ya don’t have to pay for everything like I’m yer boyfriend or somethin’.”

“Boyfriend?” Kukui stopped on the word. “Is that the vibe I’ve been giving you?”

“Uh...yeah.” Archie stupidly admitted. “Ya gave me a place to stay, clothes, food. Hell, we even cooked together, and it's only been a week.”

Kukui smiled. That damn smile. “I’ve just been really happy to have you around, Archibald. If I’m making you uncomfortable, I’ll stop. Anyways, let’s go eat. The Battle Buffet should be open now.”

_ Ya idiot! Why’d ya go and use the b-word! Now shit’s all awkward! _ “Alright, lemme just...get ready.”

* * *

Kukui seemed absolutely unbothered by the conversation that happened earlier. He was his usual chipper self. Or at least the usual chipper self that Archie knew. More people swarmed around Kukui as they ate breakfast, asking for pictures, autographs, and deeds that he had to politely decline. Archie on the other hand was going through the motions of...he wasn’t even really sure.

Archie was relieved that Kukui didn’t have feelings for him. It would make it all the easier to leave Alola. But Kukui was the single nicest person he had ever met. Why would he want to  **leave** Alola? Then there was Matt and Shelly. Where were they? What would they think of their leader prancing around in paradise while they rot in a prison cell? And he was still trying to conceal his identity. He’d basically been wearing bandanas 24/7 to hide the distinct scar on his forehead.

After they had finished their buffet breakfast, Kukui left for Akala, and Archie was left alone in Kukui’s house. Kukui’s Pokemon were still there, so he wasn’t completely alone, but they kept themselves entertained. Incineroar would practice wrestling moves. Lycanroc would find random things buried on the beach. Snorlax slept  _ literally _ all day. Bravairy would fly laps around Melemele. Ninetales swam around in the water. And Magnezone kinda just...floated around.

Archie decided that it would be a good idea to explore Melemele on his own. It was a great opportunity to get to know the island more. And to clear his head. He ended up going through Hau’oli, going down some route with a cemetery, finally, inside of a cave covered with vines.

“Hey!” a voice echoed all around the cave.

Archie jumped and squared his fist up. “Who the hell’s there?! You should know to never scare a sailor like that!”

Archie looked up and saw a man standing on a cliff. The man had white, fluffy-looking hair, an all black jumpsuit, and a chain that struck envy in Archie’s heart.

“Aren’t you that guy who’s been kickin’ it with Kukui?” the white-haired man hopped down from the cliff, directly in front of Archie.

Archie’s fists were still up though. “That depends...who’s askin’?”

The man’s eyes were cold and lifeless. They attempted to pierce Archie’s soul, but the former Team Aqua leader was a Sharpedo with his Own Tempo. Intimidation did nothing to him. The man’s sharp scowl morphed into a boisterous laugh.

“I like you already!” the man extended his hand. “Name’s Guzma.”

Archie hesitantly gripped Guzma’s hand, but didn’t shake it. “Uh-...Archibald. Nice to meet ya?”

“Sorry for mean-muggin’ you, man.” Guzma said with a chuckle. “The trial captain is away right now, so I’ve been watchin’ his place.”

“What’s a trial captain?” Archie asked.

But Guzma looked more confused than Archie. “Are you serious right now? How can you not know what a trial captain is?”

“Because I’m not from Alola.” Archie bluntly answered.

“Oh, for real?” Guzma folded his arms, interested in what Archie had to say. “Where’re you from?”

Archie mirrored Guzma. “And why should I tell ya  _ that?” _

“Secretive...I like it…But this place is for Island Challengers and special trainers.”

“You sayin’ I’m not special?!” Archie barked.

“Short answer, no.” Guzma said, then burst into laughter. “Kukui’s an example of a special trainer since he’s a professor.”

_ Of course Kukui’s special, _ Archie’s inner voice said.

“By the way, how do you know Kukui anyway?”

“What’re ya, a cop?” Archie spat. “‘Cause ya sure ask a lotta questions.”

Guzma howled with laughter. “I like you, Archibald! You seem like my type of guy!”

“...Thanks?” Awkwardly replied.

“You seem chill, so I guess you can look around the cave. Just don’t move any props, k? Between you and me?” Guzma’s voice fell to a whisper. “They’re testing me to see if I can be a part of the Elite Four. But I’m not supposed to know.”

“Does that mean yer a strong trainer?”

Another howl of laughter flew out of Guzma. “Clearly you don’t know the hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down and never lets up! It’s the big bad Guzma!”

Archie was so confused, he thought he’d inflict damage on himself.

“But those days are over. These days I’m just...Guzma.”

“I can relate.” slipped Archie’s tongue.

“You used to be the leader of a regionally feared gang then had a realization that your goals are stupid and won’t fulfill your true desires, but rather destroy the world altogether?”

_ HOLY MOTHER OF MILTANK! HE’S WITH THE SPOINKS! RUN ARCHIE,  _ **_RUN!_ ** “Oh, absolutely not! But...I gotta go now...I just remembered I have a dentist appointment.”

“Alright, well it was chill-”

But Archie was already gone.

“...meeting you…”

* * *

Archie spent the rest of the day in Kukui’s house. Windows shut. Curtains drawn. He tried to clear his mind by watching TV, but he feared another news update about Matt and Shelly would pop up. The paranoia was  _ really _ starting to eat at him. The doorknob suddenly began to jiggle, and Archie grabbed the nearest object to him. When the door opened, a puzzled Kukui stood there.

“Archibald…” Kukui asked in a hushed tone. “Why are you holding a Clefairy doll like you’re gonna throw it at me…?”

Archie had the  _ most _ embarrassed look on his face. “Oh-...this? I was just...playin’ fetch with yer Incineroar.” Luckily, Incineroar was in the room, but sleeping like a fainted Rattata.

“And why is it so dark in here?” Kukui opened the windows to let some of the late afternoon sunlight indoors. “Are you okay, Archibald? Is something going on?”

“Whywouldsomethin’begoin’on?!” Archie blurted.

“You’re acting a bit...off…”

A coat of sweat glazed Archie’s forehead, and a lump of anxiety swelled in his throat. “Nah, I’m good. Promise!”

Kukui didn’t look too convinced. But what could he say? “Alright, then. If you need me I’ll be in the basement, yeah? I got some work to do.”

Archie nodded as the professor disappeared down the stairs. “Ya shoulda played along!” Archie scolded Incineroar. But the large feline fire-type didn’t even budge.

* * *

Kukui still had a pretty heavy workload by the time night fell, so he ordered Kantonian food for dinner. Kukui ate in the basement, and Archie ate upstairs. With his mind still buzzing like a Ribombee, he opted for a night walk.

Archie’s night walk landed him in Iki Town, a small town on Hau’oli. He didn’t stop to do much sightseeing though. As he cut through the town, he went through a winding trail, across an old wooden bridge, then arrived at some ominous looking ruins. He felt a presence that made him clutch his balled Sharpedo.

Then footsteps started to echo out of the entrance. Archie took ten steps back, Sharpedo’ ball in his hand. The steps were definitely coming closer. The steps sounded like shoes or some other hard object, so that ruled out most Pokemon. What if it was an Aggron? Are Aggron even native to Alola? The ruins did look important, so possibly a  _ legendary  _ Pokemon?

If Guzma could be considered a legendary Pokemon, then yes. Both former team leaders stared at each other awkwardly.

“Uh...yo?” Guzma said, no less awkwardly than the previous silence.

“Yo.” Archie said back.

Then it was back to awkward staring.

“Uh...I’m gonna go now…” Guzma said after his feet had already started moving.

“Hold up.” Archie jumped in front of Guzma. “Yer not a cop, right?”

“A  _ cop?!” _ Guzma erupted in a loud cackle. “Furthest thing from it! Is that the impression I gave?!”

“Nah, nah. I just found it unlikely that I’d find another gang--” Archie slipped again. “I mean…”

“You used to be a  **gang** leader?!” Guzma shrieked. “I knew you were my type of guy!”

“No! My...cousin! My cousin was!”

Guzma pssh’d and rolled his eyes. “Oh, stop! Former gang leader to former gang leader. You can tell me anything, and it’ll never pass my lips.”

**“I WASN’T A GANG LEADER!”** Archie boomed. “And I don’t even know you! Just stay outta my business!”

Archie took off running across the bridge. He was so angry, he ignored the creaking, swaying, and chipping of the very unstable bridge.

* * *

He was back at Kukui’s house by the Melemele Sea. He sat by the water, watching the Finneon and Lumineon swim about under the moonlight.

“How’d ya get in this situation, Archie?” he tossed a shell into the water. “Ya got too comfortable and blew yer cover. Ya shoulda been focused on gettin’ out instead of playin’ around with--” Kukui. Playing around with Kukui.

Archie rose from the soft sand and started toward the house. Thankfully, in this situation at least, the door was unlocked. Archie slipped into the house, and saw Incineroar sleeping in his usual spot. He crept over to Kukui’s bedroom door, wide open, and didn’t see the professor. Archie tiptoed down to the basement, and there he was, with his Lycanroc by his side. Kukui was face down, snoring in a pile of papers.

Archie creeped over to him and placed an open palm on his back. “Kukui...you wanna get in yer bed?”

Slowly, the professor lifted his head. “No...no...I still have a lot of...work…”

“Ya can’t work when yer half asleep.” Archie, a bit forcefully, helped Kukui out of his chair and onto his feet. “Let’s get ya to bed.”

The pair carefully walked up the stairs, one step at a time. Kukui teetered a few times, but Archie was there to catch him. When they got to the bedroom, the professor flopped onto his bed. Fully clothed.

“Kukui?”

“Yes, Archibald?”

“There’s somethin’ I have to tell ya…”

Kukui yawned. “I’m listening.”

“It’s about...why I’m here…”

Kukui hummed a sound that said, “I’m listening.”

“You remember how I told you I had a bad breakup?”

The professor didn’t respond.

“Kukui?”

Snoring.

The former Aqua leader sighed. He didn’t want to leave Kukui without giving him a somewhat proper farewell. That would be against his moral code. He would have to spend another night.

_ Just one more night. _


	5. Make a Day to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

The next morning. The _final_ morning.

“Archie!” Kukui called up to said man’s loft. “Come down, I have a surprise for you!”

The former Aqua leader’s eyelids parted like a thick jar of Combee honey. At a Komala’s pace, he rolled over to look at the clock. 9:23am. His crusty eyes were a reflection of how he slept that night. _Horribly._

“Archibald?” Kukui called again.

Archie slowly lifted an arm. “Yeah...I’m up…” he groaned. His body feeling 10 tons heavier, Archie slunk out of bed, down the ladder, and into the living room.

“WOAH!” Kukui gasped. “That’s a gnarly scar!”

“Scar? What-” Archie clasped his hand over the top of his head. He felt his short, fuzzy hair. He moved his hand down, and felt the rough skin of his signature scar. “Don’t look at that.” Archie said, then turned away from the professor.

“You don’t have to be ashamed.” Kukui said in a tone that radiated comfort. “I have some pretty bad scars too, yeah?” Kukui turned around and pointed to a long streak going down his back. “Me and Incineroar were practicing Z-Moves and he got me good!”

Archie turned to look, with his hand still shielding his scar. “Wait...got you _good?_ Ya let yer Incineroar hit ya?”

“Of course!” Kukui chimed like a Chimecho. “How else would I know what’s effective and what isn’t?”

Archie raised an eyebrow under his hand. “Yer crazy, Kukui. Y’know that?”

“Crazy as I’ll ever be!”

_Arceus, it’s gonna hurt to leave him…_

“Oh, here!” Kukui grabbed a box and handed it to Archie. “Since you’re gonna be staying here in Alola, you _need_ this!”

Archie stared down at the brown box that now rested in his hands. The item inside felt decently sized, but light in weight. Whatever it was, Archie prayed it wasn’t expensive. But knowing Kukui…

The former Aqua leader pulled the first flap of the box apart. Blue. A very _vibrant_ blue. He pulled the second flap. Then pushed the last two out the way. The object that was quite literally staring back at him was a Rotom phone.

“Pretty cool, yeah?” Kukui sang. “I got it in blue since that seems to be your color!”

Archie wanted to hug Kukui. Cry on Kukui. Punch Kukui in the face. Here Archie was, trying to leave Alola, and Kukui is doing everything in his power to keep Team Aqua’s former leader shackled to the tropical region.

“It’s very cool.” Archie said quietly. “How much did this cost?”

Kukui winked. “Professor’s discount.”

_That didn’t answer my question…_ ”Heh...of course…”

“Today, I’m taking a day off. Oh, and thanks for helping me to bed last night. I was _pooped.”_

Archie still hadn’t lifted his eyes from the Rotom phone. “No prob…”

“I was thinking maybe we could hit Big Wave Beach. I’m sure you’ve never heard of Mantine surfing before, yeah?”

“Isn’t that...just surfin’ on a Mantine?” Archie asked, obviously unaware of the Alolan sport.

Kukui chuckled. There’s _soooo_ much about Alola you have left to learn.”

_Ya know...this could be it...One last good day with Kukui. It’ll make breakin’ the bad news to him so much easier._ “Show me the ways of Alola then.”

* * *

After shopping for swimwear, Archie, buying a blue pair of swimming briefs, and Kukui, wearing his old green short trunks, traveled to Melemele’s very popular Big Wave Beach. The beach didn’t have _too_ much traffic, making it perfect for a casual beach day. The duo set up their towels and belongings under a big palm tree near the more secluded side of the beach. They both freed their Pokemon from their Poke Balls, and their partners quickly went off to do their own thing, leaving Archie and Kukui alone.

“Let’s take a selfie, yeah?” Kukui said, Rotom phone already in hand.

_No photo evidence. NO PHOTO EVIDENCE!_ “I’m not...photogenic…” Archie fibbed.

Kukui wrapped an arm around Archie’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. This is for my personal album.”

The unexpected arm around the shoulder stopped Archie’s lips before the phone snapped the picture. Kukui opened his gallery, and the selfie was the first to pop up.

“Woo, that came out nice!” Kukui sang. “That’s definitely a keeper.”

Archie stared at the phone. The faintest smile tugged at the corners of his lips. They looked really good. _Kukui_ looked really good.

“I dunno about you,” Kukui said with a long stretch, “but I wanna surf first!”

Archie was briefly hypnotized by the way Kukui’s toned, muscled torso moved. “Then let’s...get wet…”

“Uh...what?” Kukui giggled.

“Water. Wet. Water is wet. Let’s get…” Archie paused to collect himself. “Let’s go.” _Last day, Archie. Don’t get all sentimental now. Ya held it together this long. You can handle another day._

Archie watched from afar as Kukui talked to the Mantine handler. Of course, that included another impromptu selfie shoot. When they were done, two Mantine followed Kukui across the water, back to Archie.

“Here we are!” Kukui said to the two Mantine. “Archie, this little guy is Manuel!” Kukui pointed to the navy blue Mantine. “And this is his sister, Kyte.” He pointed to the shiny Mantine on the other side of him.

Both Mantine swam up and nibbled at Archie’s toes. “Hey! That tickles!” Archie jumped backward onto the sand, out of their reach.

Kukui hopped up onto Manuel’s back. “Alright then, Archibald. Hop onto Kyte, then let’s _go!”_

Archie stared back at the professor like he had committed a crime. “You just jump on their back like that?!”

Manuel carried Kukui in a circle. “It doesn’t hurt them. I promise.”

Archie looked down at Kyte, who looked eager to take the Hoenn native for a swim. With a sigh, Archie _carefully_ boarded the shiny Mantine.

“Be careful with him, Kyte.” Kukui told the Pokemon. “This is his first time.”

Kyte let out a trill, then slowly cruised out toward the sea. Manuel on the other hand zipped right past his sister, out to the vast blue waters.

“Wait up!” Archie shouted across the water. “C’mon, girl! Kick it into high gear! I can handle it!”

The shiny Mantine let out another happy trill, then aqua jetted off after her brother. Archie nearly flew off, but quickly found his footing. In minutes, he caught up with Kukui.

**“Woo!** You’re a natural!” Kukui laughed. “But let’s see if you can handle the waves, yeah?!”

“The **waves?!”**

Archie quickly got his answer when a wave, twice his height, came barreling down on him. Archie opened his eyes, and he was underwater. Magikarp, Clamperl, Corsola, Bruxish, all swam around him. He had seen underwater habitats in Hoenn’s seas, but there was something _special_ about Alola. Something that made him truly feel one with the environment.

A hand wrapped around his wrist, reminding him of the air he so desperately needed. Or else he’d, well, die. When he broke through the water’s surface, Kukui was looking down at him. 

The professor smiled. “You alright?”

Archie smiled back. “I coulda drowned, ya know.”

Kukui playfully rolled his eyes. “Then you wouldn’t have agreed to race me out to the middle of the ocean on a Mantine.”

“True.” Archie laughed.

Kyte popped up out of the water and swam over to her brother. Archie reached his foot out to pet the shiny Mantine.

“How about I teach you some tricks, yeah?” Kukui asked. “We got all day!”

Archie turned to Kyte. She gave him a trill of approval. “How about we make it a competition!”

“If I win?” Kukui uncharacteristically asked.

Archie clearly hadn’t had any stakes in mind. “Uh-...then I’ll…”

Kukui barked with laughter. “Kidding, kidding. Let’s just keep it a friendly little competition.”

* * *

  
They lost track of how many rounds they went after four. The sun was setting over the horizon, the beach was clearing, and the professor and former Aqua leader returned Manuel and Kyte to the Mantine keeper with a bittersweet farewell. Under the palm tree, their Pokemon waited patiently for their return.

“I had so much fun.” Kukui said with a blissful sigh.

“I had fun today-” Suddenly, like the Heavy Slam from an Aggron, Metagross, and Bastiodon, all at once, Archie remembered exactly what he planned on doing. “...too…”

“You almost got me that last round! Maybe next time you’ll actually beat me, yeah?”

Archie’s joy immediately washed away. Today was supposed to make leaving easier. Why wasn’t it getting any easier? “Hey...I gotta tell you somethin’...”

“Sure, anything!”

_Anything...yeah, right._ ”I…”

Kukui was waiting patiently. “You...?”

_Are ya really gonna do this, Archie? Live with the man. Let him feed you. Let him buy you things. Let him offer you a job. Spend the day at the beach with him. All under this_ **_stupid_ ** _lie that you broke up with with someone who doesn’t even exist?_ “I...have to go somewhere…”

“Huh?” Kukui was confused, puzzled, and dumbfounded.

“Yeah.” Archie balled his Pokemon and scooped up all of his belongings. “I’ll meet ya back at the house, k?”

Kukui couldn’t even respond. Archie was already walking. Where? _He_ didn’t even know.

_No, Archie. Yer not gonna do this._


	6. Flee Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie can’t stay in Alola anymore. It’s time to go.

That was it.

It’s over.

No turning back.

No matter what.

Archie walked through Hau’oli, ignoring _everything_ and _everyone_ around him. He had already attracted too much attention to himself simply by hanging around Kukui, so laying low was no longer on the table. Leaving was his only choice. The marina was only a little ways away. All he had to do was catch the next ferry to _wherever,_ then it was smooth sailing.

But of course something had to get in the way.

“Why the hell do I keep running into you?” It was none other than Guzma.

A rush of anger began to heat Archie’s blood, but it quickly cooled when he remembered what he was doing. Being angry at Guzma would do nothing but bring more attention to him. “I promise this’ll be the last time we meet…”

“What’re you talkin’ about? Aren’t you stayin’ with Kukui?”

Archie’s lips twisted. “Not anymore…”

“Oh, for Arceus sake!” Guzma sigh-groaned. “Is this about the whole gang thing?!”

_Keep it together, Archie...keep it together…_ “Maybe it is.” _That’s not keeping it together, Archiiiie._

Guzma snickered. His snicker turned into a giggle. His giggle turned into laughter. And his laughter turned into howling.

Archie was offended. _Genuinely_ offended. “The hell’re you laughin’ at?!”

Guzma tried to calm himself down, but he couldn’t stop the laughter.

“You know what? Forget it.” Archie pushed past Guzma, trying his hardest not to stuff a fist in his cackling maw.

“W-ait!” Guzma struggled out through his laughing fit. “There’s something, I have to-...tell you!”

_Why are ya still here, Archie? Nothing here matters anymore. Ya had yer fun, now it’s time to get._ “Say it so I can leave.”

Bits of Guzma’s laughing fit were still there, but he could finally throw a sentence together. “I dunno if you know this, but Kukui was a part of Team Skull when he was younger.”

“What the hell is a _Team Skull?”_

Guzma shook his head. “You really _aren’t_ from around here, are you? Team Skull was the name of the gang I started.”

Archie turned around, full body facing Guzma. “Keep talkin’.”

“What are ya, the Spoinks?” Guzma said to lighten the mood. But the look on Archie’s face told him that it didn’t work. “Listen, man. All I’m tryin’ to say is Kukui is far from innocent himself. Hell, I was one bad deed away from meetin’ Giratina. If you were _really_ a bad guy, you woulda done something bad already, right?”

_Just walk away, Archie. Ya made up yer mind. Nobody’s keepin’ ya here._

“If you don’t believe me, then leave. Just know Kukui’s gonna be all messed up over this. Especially since he **_just_ ** ended things with his ex-wife.”

_Walk. Away. Now._

“Anyway, it was nice knowin’ ya, Archibald. Wherever you end up, take care, k?.” Guzma gave Archie a hefty pat on the shoulder. Then took off.

Archie watched Guzma until he exited the confines of Hau’oli, disappearing out of eyeshot. Now, it was Archie’s turn to walk away. As in leave. Depart. Never come back. Ever. But his legs seemed to think otherwise. They were stiff. Firm in place. Unmoving.

He knew what he needed to do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do. And when his feet finally moved, he moved one step away from the marina. Then another. And another. And took one step closer to the little house by Melemele Sea. Then another. And another.

* * *

  
  


Archie stopped when his toes met the first step to Kukui’s door. He was having second thoughts. _What is he gonna think? I can’t just tell ‘im I was about to flee the region! I need a lie. A good lie! A lie so good, even I’ll believe it. There was...a wormhole...and a version of me from an alternate universe…?_ “No.” Archie said out loud. “No more lies. Just tell him the truth, and see where it goes.”

Archie raised his fist to knock on the door. But the _knocking_ part never came. Every time his fist came close to the wooden entryway, an invisible force reeled his hand back. “For the love of Arceus, just do it already!” he yelled.

He didn’t even need to knock. Because Kukui opened the door. The tension between them was heavy like a sea-drenched beach towel.

“Uh...welcome back?” Kukui muttered.

Archie’s lips were sealed together by the same force that held his fist back. 

“Hey, Archibald, can I...talk to you?”

“I was just about to say the same thing!” Archie’s lips were suddenly free from their hold.

Awkwardly, Archie followed Kukui into the house. Archie took the left cushion of the loveseat, and Kukui took the right, The house had an unnerving aura. Everything was quiet. Kukui’s Pokemon weren’t anywhere to be seen. And only a single light was on. It was the antithesis of calming.

“You go first.” Kukui prompted, his voice almost echoing off the empty atmosphere. “I’d rather speak after you.”

Archie wanted to argue, but what was the point? He came back to tell the truth. So it was time to tell the truth. “Alright then.” he chuckled nervously. Just when he thought he had the confidence, the guts, and the nerve to finally let the Litten out of the bag, his mind went blank. Completely blacked out. “I...I…”

“I promise not to judge you.”

_Judge me? What’s there to judge? He knows something! Is that a good thing? A bad thing? Nothing at all? What’s right? What’s...left?_

“You were the leader of Team Aqua.”

Every hair, the hair under Archie’s bandana, his angular beard, his chest, even his eyelashes, all stood up at the utterance of Team Aqua. “H-h-how...di-...”

“You made international news, dude.” Kukui airily chuckled. “Big buff pirate-y guy jumps off a boat to outrun the police. Big buff pirate-y guy washes up next to my house. And your face is pretty much all over the news. I have a PhD, Archie. I’m not dumb.”

Archie couldn’t muster the strength to look Kukui in the eye. “...I’m...I’m sorry for lyin’ to ya...I’ll get outta yer hair…”

“I didn’t say all that.” Kukui put a hand on Archie’s thigh. “I was a bit upset when I saw your face in the news, but I was in a similar situation in my younger days. I failed the island challenge as a teen. After that, I joined a gang. I stole people’s Pokemon, beat people up, and even stole money. I was a **mess.** But one day, I had a realization. All those horrible things I did didn’t fix what was wrong with **me.** So, I left Alola for a few years.”

Archie’s hand subconsciously covered Kukui’s.

Kukui continued. “After living in Kanto for some years, I started to change. I met new people. Made new friends. They knew me for me. Not the thieving kid who beat on trainers. Maybe it’s your turn to be known for Archie. Not the leader of Team Aqua.”

“I…” Archie started. “I don’t even know what to say…”

Archie’s hand closed around Kukui’s. The bandana’d man finally lifted his head to look Kukui in the eye. He saw light in the professor’s eyes. Archie’s hand moved to Kukui’s chin. Kukui’s arms wrapped around Archie’s neck. And their lips met in one swift movement. Both of them peeled away from each other in a mix of astonishment and bewilderment.

“Holy shit, what wazzat?!” Archie yelped.

“Things got **_really_ ** emotional there for a sec, yeah?” Kukui bashfully chortled.

“It was nice though.” Archie shamelessly admitted. “Ya know, when I first saw ya, I wanted to do that. But then I realized you weren’t some sea siren.”

“You sure I’m not a sea siren?” Kukui humored. “This _whooole_ time you’ve been listening to my Perish Song!”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if this really was just a crazy dream. I had a dream that my old crewmates stabbed me in the next for-” Old crewmates. **“MATT AND SHELLY!** I forgot about them! I gotta bust them outta prison!”

“Oh, no, they busted out themselves.”

“...They what?”

Kukui passed Archie his Rotom phone. There it was. A headline that read: _Team Aqua Admins Free From Prison and On the Loose._

“Would ya look at that…” Archie said. “I knew they couldn’t cage my crew!”

Kukui pulled a small card out of the pocket of his joggers. “Here.”

Archie looked at the card. There, was a picture of him. The picture looked _very_ similar to the selfie they took at the beach, but with his scar completely edited out. Under his picture, the name _Archibald Mahia._ “Is this...A FAKE ID?!”

Kukui laughed. “You gotta lay low, yeah?”

Archie hmph’d. “You weren’t lyin’ when you said you were a bad boy.”

“Nope!” Kukui pulled Archie into an unexpected hug. “You live here now. Welcome to Alola, Archibald.”


	7. Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s all you can do, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is it! Sorry if you were expecting a loooong fic, but I just wanted to get this little headcanon out my head. This is my fave rare pair, and to everyone who joined the ship, welcome aboard! Anywhooo, last chapter! It’s more like an epilogue than anything.

**“AND THE WINNERS ARE ARCHIE AND KUKUIIIIII!”** the announcer said.

**“AND THAT’S WHY** **_WE’RE_ ** **THE BATTLE TREE LEGENDS!”** Archie yelled across the field.

**“YOU ONLY WON BECAUSE YOU GOT A CRIT!”** Guzma barked back.  **“ANNOUNCER, I DEMAND A REMATCH!”**

Archie took a step toward the middle of the field.  **“CRIT MY ASS! I WON ‘CAUSE MY SHARPEDO EATS GOULASHIPOD LIKE** **_NOTHING!”_ **

Guzma’s feet were moving as well.  **“FIRST OFF, IT’S** **_GOLISOPOD!_ ** **AND SECOND, BUG IS SUPER-EFFECTIVE ON DARK! I HAD THE ADVANTAGE!”**

Archie’s feet hit the Poke Ball marking in the middle of the battlefield.  **“NO ADVANTAGE TOPS RAW STRENGTH!”**

Guzma’s feet hit the opposite side of the Poke Ball.  **“YOU CALLIN’ MY GOLISOPOD WEAK?!”**

**“YEAH!”**

**“YEAH?!”**

**_“YEAH!!!”_ **

Kukui and Guzma’s ride-or-die, Plumeria, stood off to the side, second-handedly embarrassed at the explosively childish quarrel occurring on the field.

“I’m so sorry you have to deal with him…” Kukui said.

“Sorry for me?!” Plumeria scoffed. “You’re stuck with the pirate wannabe.”

“He’s not a pirate  _ wannabe.” _ Kukui said in defense of the Hoenn native. “But you gotta admit, it’s kinda cute, yeah?”

Plumeria gave Kukui a side-eye that perfectly matched the punk eyeshadow that decorated her eyelids. “You people are weird as  _ fuck.”  _ The pink-yellow haired woman walked to the elevator of the Battle Tree, without her white-haired companion. She peered behind her, and Guzma was still locked in verbal combat with Archie. “Idiot…” she said, then she entered the elevator, and left.

* * *

  
  


Eventually, the war between Archie and Guzma calmed down, and turned into a sorry mess of them complimenting each other to make each other feel better. Before a fight about who had the best compliments could ignite, Kukui took the boys to Malie Garden for malasadas.

“Ick...this place...” Guzma snarled.

Kukui’s face was already full of malasada. “This was the place where my newest trainer kicked your--”

**“HUSH!”** Guzma boomed. “There you go bringin’ up bad memories!”

“Don’t be like thaaaat.” Kukui chuckled. “You’ve improved so much since then. As a trainer  _ and _ a person!”

Guzma glared at Kukui for the backhanded compliment.

“And plus!” Archie chimed in. “Yer ‘bout to be in the Elite Four! That’s a big accomplishment!”

“Really?!” Kukui nearly choked on his malasada. “How come I didn’t know about that? I was the one who set up the Elite Four in the first place.”

“I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone.” Guzma shot a disapproving look Archie’s way. “But Hala said he didn’t wanna do the Elite Four thing anymore. He wanted to pass it to little Hau, but the kid said he doesn’t wanna be tied down, and I felt that.” Guzma shrugged and his eyes darted to the side. “Soooo, because of that...I’m not doing it anymore…”

Archie’s entire body frowned. “C’mon, man!”

“It’s cool.” Guzma said with another shrug. “I’m fine just doin’ me. No need for some  _ grand title _ or anything. Hala was cool with it too. I think he’s lookin’ at Molayne now to replace him.”

“Molayne?” Kukui questioned. “He’s certainly a viable candidate for the job. But I’m glad you’re happy, Guz.”

Guzma blushed at the sudden childhood friendliness from Kukui. “Uh...thanks…?”

Archie stuffed another malasada in his mouth. “Later today, me and Kukui are gonna study Pyukumuku in front of Tide Song Hotel.”

“That’s right.” Guzma said. “You’re training to be a professor.”

“Yep!” Archie wrapped an arm around Kukui and pulled him into a side-hug. “ We’ll make a fine pair of professors!”

“Woo!” Kukui sang. “You got that right!”

Guzma shook his head and dug into another malasada. “Typical Kukui. Now he’s  _ turning _ his partners into professors.”

“I have a type.” Kukui stated with no shame in sight.

And Guzma rolled his eyes. “Clearly.”

* * *

After finishing their malasadas, Archie and Kukui parted ways with Guzma. The professor and the professor-in-training, moved from Ula’ula to Akala, destination set for Tide Song Hotel for their research. As expected, there were Pyukumuku by the dozens all over the hotel’s beach.

“Look at ‘em!” Archie gasped. “A big wave must’a come through!”

Kukui picked up the nearest Pyukumuku. “These things feels extra fresh too. See this slime all over them? It’s a protective coat to keep them from drying up.”

“Isn’t that the stuff that they put inside that moisturizer I like?”

“It is!” Kukui ran his hand across the Pyukumuku’s back, collecting its slime between his fingers. “And it actually doesn’t smell as bad as you’d think. Give it a sniff!”

Without hesitation, Archie smelled the other man’s fingers. And instantly, he gagged. “IT SMELLS LIKE ROTTEN SEAWEED!”

Kukui laughed playfully. “Did you really think it’d smell like anything else?” 

“Well,  _ yeah! _ You said it didn’t smell bad!”

_ “As  _ bad.”

Archie growled like an Arcanine. “I’m gettin’ you back for that. Just you wait!”

“E-excuse m-me…?” a small, shy voice said. Archie and Kukui both turned, and saw a girl, looked to be in her early teens, standing with her Rotom phone in hand. “I don’t wanna b-bother y-you…”

“I’m always down for a picture!” Kukui finished, already knowing the drill.

Like a Litwick, the girl’s face beamed with joy. Kukui knelt down beside her as she adjusted her phone. The angle was magnificent. The lighting was sublime. Their posture was beautiful. The perfect selfie. But the girl’s finger refused to hit the button.

“What about...?” the girl pointed to Archie.

“Oh, him?” Kukui asked, signalling to Archie. “Hey, Archibald? You wanna be in this picture?”

_ C’mon now, Archie. You’ve been livin’ in Alola long enough, and yer goin’ steady with the professor. Would it really hurt to take a pic?  _ “Aw, what the hell!”

A raw expression of joy glazed Kukui's face. When Archie stepped into the camera’s frame, somehow the already perfect selfie became a flawless masterpiece. There was just one thing missing though. One thing that would complete the picture.

“Alright, say Magikarp!” Kukui sang.

Right when Archie said the cue word, Kukui’s lips found their way to the Hoennian’s cheek.

Then, the Rotom phone snapped the photo.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that’s it! I shall now dissipate into the shadows of AO3 until I get new ideas for fics. We shall meet again.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Goodbye...for now...👻


End file.
